Rédemption
by Slytheerin
Summary: Et si son ascension et sa gloire, sa bataille et sa prophétie n'était qu'un rêve de Tom, assoupi près du lac? Un rêve.. Ok, mais alors qui est cette jeune femme, inconnue, qui sanglote à ses pieds?
1. Prologue

_Hello, me revoici avec une mini-fic TomMione!_

En fait, au tout départ, j'avais une idée d'OS. Mais après plusieurs réflexions, j'ai trouvé ça bien mieux de couper en trois parties:  
**Prologue**, **péripéties**, **épilogue**. Pour moi, ça reste trois passages à bien délimiter!

L'idée m'est venue d'une simple réflexion, lors d'une énième insomnie. Et si Jedusor revenait dans le passé en pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve?  
Ensuite j'ai pensé à Hermione (parce que je sur-aime ce pairing), puis une petite histoire.. Et j'ai totalement été submergée par ce à quoi je pensais!

J'ai **ADORÉ** écrire cette histoire, c'est indéniable. Même si elle m'a pris un peu de temps!

Rating M, Romance, ce que je préfère.

_Bonne lecture._

**Ps:**_ Si vous tombez ici, et que vous lisez.. Laissez moi une review, au moins. Par politesse, merci :)__  
_

**Ps²:** _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à notre JK Rowling, je ne fais que jouer avec, comme d'hab'!_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

ll marchait solennellement à travers le champ de bataille. Autour de lui les sorts fusaient. Des éclairs rouges, verts, parfois bleus. Des cris, de l'agitation, des supplications. Des pleurs, aussi. Les deux camps se mélangeaient indistinctement dans la cohue. Des coups, des bousculades, une furie inqualifiable. L'hystérie régnait en force. Les corps s'empilaient, immobiles, à mesure que le combat faisait rage.

Il avançait toujours fièrement, l'air droit et maniéré. La baguette pendait au bout de ses doigts. La majestueuse baguette de sureau. La relique de la mort qu'il avait tant désiré. Sa longue cape noire traînait au sol, dans la poussière épaisse qui recouvrait l'herbe. Un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur son visage blafard et terne. Il portait la mort sur lui, comme un annonciateur. Il était la terrible faucheuse de la bataille de Poudlard. Il contournait les cadavres. Les siens? ses ennemis? Aucune idée. Il ne cherchait pas à les distinguer. Il se contentait de continuer son chemin, d'avancer vers sa cible qui l'attendait sagement. Son unique but.

Le garçon était là, non loin de lui. Une dizaine de pas tout au plus. Son visage était fermé, et sale. Sa tignasse brune était entremêlée de feuilles, de sueur, et même de sang. Il était peu méconnaissable.. Ses traits étaient durs, ses lèvres pincées en un horrible rictus. Ses lunettes étaient fêlées mais ses yeux émeraudes restaient perçants et brillaient d'un éclat de vengeance. La cicatrice rouge et vive au milieu du front du jeune homme le trahissait. L'Élu.

- Harry... Harry Potter. Nous y voila enfin.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens.

Le mage noir s'inclina soudain, marquant le début du duel. Son adversaire en fit de même. Le plus grand ricana, silencieusement. Ce jeune homme était si prévisible et guindé. Naïf. Inconscient. On était en temps de guerre, pourquoi s'attarder sur les bonnes manières? Ils étaient ennemis et étaient ici pour s'entretuer, pourquoi donc se respecter?

Il était temps d'en finir. Il fit tournoyer délicatement sa baguette entre ses mains, joueur, dégustant les dernières seconde avant l'heure, puis s'écria.

- Avada Kedavra!

L'éclair immense frappa le jeune adulte de plein fouet. A sa gorge. Et le projeta loin en arrière, raide, les bras en croix.

L'homme rit de nouveau, gorge déployée. Il avait eu le temps de percevoir en une fraction de seconde son rival se relever de sa révérence et tenter de riposter. Sa dernière expression, la surprise, l'avait beaucoup amusé.

- Nooon, non non non non nooon.

Une charge tomba à ses pieds, le poids étranglait ses genoux. Il entendait des sanglots. Du moins, il croyait car tout devenait flou autour de lui. Un sifflement atroce circulait dans ses oreilles. Il porta ses deux mains à son crâne pâle et froid. L'étreinte contre ses jambes se refermait. Ses poumons n'aspiraient plus, il avait envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait. Une terrible migraine accompagnée de convulsions le prit subitement. Il ne pouvait même plus contrôler le moindre geste, prisonnier. Son corps étaient secoué de vagues violentes qu'il ne pouvait empêcher.

Il avait froid, chaud, il ne savait plus. Il avait mal. La douleur transperçait son corps de la nuque jusqu'à ses chevilles en passant par ses poumons manquant d'oxygène et par ses mains qui craquaient inlassablement. Il avait la sensation qu'on le démembrait, qu'on le comprimait, qu'on le privait de son propre corps. Son âme était enfermée, se déchirant tandis que son corps semblait se fracasser et éclater en morceaux. Il haletait, tentant de gagner un peu d'air. Ses yeux brûlaient. Sa bouche était sèche. Il tremblait. Il s'écroula.

* * *

_Alors, impressions?_

_Personnellement, pour une fois, je suis presque parfaitement fière de moi (ce qui est trèès rare).  
_

_Bonne suite !  
_


	2. Réveil difficile

Nous voici maintenant à l'histoire en elle-même.

Ce qui aurait du constituer un seul chapitre.

Une Hermione perdue mais pas effarouchée pour autant.  
Tom, surpris, un seul désir: la convoiter.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Péripéties:**

**Réveil difficile.  
**

* * *

Il toussa bruyamment, il s'étranglait. Son premier réflexe, une grande inspiration, très grande. Et lente. Dégustant à nouveau cette sensation de bien être, respirer. L'air se glissait à nouveau habilement dans ses poumons. Il soupira, rassuré. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours là, à l'ombre du chêne près du lac. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve tournant à l'horrible cauchemar.

Il avait envie de vomir, il en tremblait encore. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient abondamment le long de son front. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve aussi réel. Il avait pu toucher les corps, la puissante baguette, son propre crâne découvert. Il avait entendu tout le brouhaha autour de lui, les cris, les sortilèges. Et il avait aussi réellement ressenti cette douleur lancinante et incroyable. Mais non, il n'avait pas bougé du parc de Poudlard, tout était intact. Le lac était toujours calme et décoré de petites vaguelettes dessinées par le vent. Il s'était juste assoupi sur un devoir d'histoire de la magie.

Il reprenait petit à petit conscience, il retrouvait chacun de ses sens un à un. Il bougea délicatement ses doigts, remonta ses genoux, passa une main à travers ses mèches chocolats. Ses membres semblaient être encore endoloris, et il remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Il s'était vraiment longtemps endormi. Il bailla, son ouïe se rétablit enfin.

- Ha...ry...tué...

Sa tête le lança soudainement, il avait toujours cette vilaine migraine, souvenir de son rêve. Il se rappela du non perçant qui lui avait déchiré les tympans, et l'étreinte chaude et suppliante contre ses jambes. Il se redressa, c'était la même voix.

Il la vit. La jeune femme se tenait à ses pieds. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Elle était repliée sur elle-même, à même le sol, ses genoux dans l'herbe humide par l'étendue d'eau près d'eux. Ses grosses boucles boueuses et poussiéreuses lui tombaient sur les yeux. Elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Faible, elle reniflait. Sa petite respiration lui faisait penser qu'elle était à bout de souffle.

- Qui es-tu? Que fais-tu là?

Il prit son visage d'une main et le tourna vers lui, sans aucune douceur. Les larmes l'avait défigurée, ayant creusé un sinueux passage à travers la saleté. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, abondamment humides. Son regard était fixé par terre, infiniment triste et détruit. Vide, surtout. Du sang séché parsemait son front, son cou, et quelques mèches de cheveux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le sien, elle n'était blessée nulle part malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux.

Quel curieux personnage.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu as tué mon ami ! ; répliqua-t-elle avec rage en enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre fraîche ; tu as tué Harry!

L'homme s'immobilisa, surpris. Elle venait de son rêve? Non, impossible. Il devenait fou, un élève s'était sûrement amusé à lui jeter un sort pour se venger, pendant sa sieste.

Il la regarda avec insistance, le moindre de ses détails. Sa silhouette fine et légère, ses mains élancées et crispées, et puis son visage.. marqué par une souffrance sans nom. Oui... Si, il l'avait bien vue. Il la revoyait déambuler parmi la foule. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu lancer des sorts sans aucune retenue, féroce. Une vraie tigresse qui courrait et se déchaînait parmi les autres. Elle s'était démarquée vivement dans son esprit grâce à sa hargne. Elle était vive, précise.. Redoutable. Il l'avait bien rêvée. C'était bien cette même fille. Mais... Elle ne pouvait être là et réelle.

Ses yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent soudainement. Elle les sécha d'un revers de manche, et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Brusquement, elle se recula. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent au maximum sous un effet de surprise et surtout d'inquiétudes. Un regard troublé digne des plus grands dominés, pensa le jeune homme pour lui-même, satisfait.

Elle resta complètement ahurie quelques instants puis se reprit.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Il me semble que j'ai posé la question avant toi. ; il marqua une pause puis enchaîna d'une traite, sans animosité; Je suis Tom Jedusor de la maison Serpentard, nommé Préfet-en-chef par Armando Dippet, tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici.

- Non... Non! C'est impossible!

Elle se releva, épousseta le reste de son jean et de son mince t-shirt délabrés. Elle s'examina, se tâta, ramassa sa baguette, fit un tour sur elle-même. Étrange. Elle était vraiment spéciale. Il ne comprenait pas le moindre monde le spectacle qu'elle lui donnait. Elle cessa son manège et reposa son regard sur lui. Très inquiète. Le menaçant, l'arme de bois pointée vers lui.

- Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore, maintenant.

- Cela tombe bien, je comptais plutôt t'emmener voir le directeur, mais.. le vieux fou sera là aussi, comme tout représentant des maisons pour des cas comme...celui-ci.

- Des cas.. comme moi?

- Oui, des intrusions dans le château, des attentats. Je répète, qui es-tu? Que veux-tu?

Une nouvelle fois, elle se fit silencieuse et abaissa sa baguette, presque choquée. Il s'approcha de son visage, très près. Il la dévisageait, un sourire en coin. Elle s'avérait avoir baissé sa garde.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se contenta de lui cracher au visage. Il la gifla avec force en guise de réponse avant d'emprisonner fermement son menton entre ses doigts.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, ma belle. Tu risques gros.

Elle tenta de mordre sa main. Il soupira, attrapant sa chevelure avec une force poigne. Il arracha au passage la fine baguette de ses doigts et la traîna, ne prêtant guère attention à ses insultes de protestation. Quelle sale teigne. Comme dans son rêve.

* * *

Elle attendait sur une simple chaise dans le bureau du directeur. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse qu'Armando Dippet qui arpentait toute la pièce d'un pas hésitant en grommelant indistinctement. Elle avait vue sur toute la salle et elle l'observait dans ses moindres gestes, faisant une ronde imperturbable autour de la pièce.

Elle s'ennuyait d'attendre et inspectait maintenant autour d'elle et dans le moindre de ses recoins. Le bureau du directeur était d'une simplicité affligeante.

Deux meubles à tout casser, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et un bonsaï moldu impeccablement taillé. Presque vide, trop rangé. Propre. Témoignant de la personnalité simplette et angoissé du directeur. Le bureau n'avait rien en commun avec celui de l'époque de Dumbledore, qui lui, avait aménagé la pièce de couleurs vives, de confiseries, et de livres de fables. Deux personnalités différentes. L'un semblait influençable et soucieux de tout, maniaque, l'autre décalé, loufoque et confiant.

Tom Jedusor se tenait derrière elle, les mains refermées sur le dossier de sa pauvre chaise, il se faisait silencieux mais sa présence à elle seule, lui intimait quelque chose comme "tu ne peux pas fuir, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là, tu ne t'échappera pas". Et elle déglutissait secrètement.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur quatre professeurs qui marmonnaient entre eux, un peu surpris d'être amenés ici tous ensemble.

Hermione reconnu de suite le bienveillant Dumbledore qui était le même que dans son époque, et qui semblait le plus sage des personnes présentes. Puis en penchant son regard un peu plus sur les trois autres professeurs, elle les reconnu tous en un coup d'œil. La plus jeune, un peu rondouillarde et qui triturait ses mains peu confiante n'était autre que le professeur Chourave, et le nain aux cheveux noirs à l'allure droite, c'était Flitwick. A gauche du professeur Dumbledore se tenait Horace Slughorn qui adressa un coup de tête discret et sympathique à son élève préféré qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle se leva instinctivement, un pas en avant.

- Professeur Dumbledore!

Mais une main ferme sur son épaule la retenait, la rappelant à l'ordre. Jedusor. Elle se rassit en rejetant au passage les doigts de son ennemi avec haine.

- Mademoiselle. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Avant même qu'elle ait put répondre à la question du vieil homme, le directeur angoissé intima le silence et attira l'attention sur lui.

- Bien. L'heure semble grave... Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui ne figure pas dans nos registres ; il désigna du menton Hermione; et nous n'avons aucune réponses. Je...

- Monsieur Jedusor, est-ce vous qui l'avez trouvé? ; la voix fluette du professeur de sortilèges l'interrompu.

- Veuillez nous raconter les faits ; rajouta la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et se mit soudain au milieu sous l'œil déçu d'Armando Dippet qui avait perdu la vedette en un instant. Il raconta qu'il s'était simplement endormi près du lac, et que, quand il s'était réveillé, la seule chose qu'il vit se fut elle. Il ne savait ni qui elle était ni comment elle était arrivée là, elle était simplement dans un sale état et elle pleurait.

- Elle était difficile à maîtriser.

Il lui lança un regard furieux auquel elle répondait avec la même ténacité.

- Qui êtes-vous?

La douce voix du professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à l'adolescente, son regard était toujours bleuté, avec cette lueur curieuse et protectrice.

- Je me nomme Hermione Granger, et j'ai 17 ans... Enfin... J'ai plutôt dix-sept ans moins une cinquantaine d'années visiblement.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix assurée, inspirant le respect, elle était sûre d'elle. Mais elle sentait les regards surpris, méfiants. Et surtout inquisiteurs. Seul son professeur préféré paraissait la croire un minimum, hochant la tête, en proie à un doute.

Quand à Tom Jedusor, il essayait de maintenir un visage sérieux et imperturbable, mais son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine, prenant un rythme bien plus endiablé qu'à l'accoutumée. Le futur. Elle venait du futur? Et lui? C'était quoi ce rêve? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Horace, veuillez m'apporter du veritaserum, je vous pris. Décidément cette jeune fille semble ne pas vouloir nous dire la vérité. ; marmonna le directeur Dippet ; Aux grands mots les grands remèdes.

- J'en ai justement toujours sur moi. ; affirma l'interpellé avec un sourire, en sortant une petite fiole bleue de sa poche.

Tom Jedusor se replaça derrière l'inconnue, ses mains sur ses épaules cette fois, reprenant sa place de gardien pour éviter tout débordement de la sauvageonne. Son toucher n'était pas des plus délicat mais Hermione en frissonna quand même. Armando Dippet fit apparaître un verre de jus de patacitrouille et y glissa minutieusement deux-trois gouttes du puissant sérum, avant de tendre le verre vers la jeune fille qui le bu sans rechigner. Elle n'avait rien à cacher.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître un fauteuil des plus simples devant elle, avant de s'installer pour un interrogatoire sous le regard de ses collègues.

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger.

- Quand êtes-vous née?

- Le 19 septembre 1979.

Un silence se fit, tous se raidirent. C'était quasiment... impossible. Elle était sous le philtre de vérité le plus puissant au monde, et elle balançait ça comme ça, au milieu de deux questions. La vérité était dure à entendre et à comprendre... elle venait d'une autre époque.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... Je me rappelle avoir eu une migraine terrible, et une vision très floue. Et j'étais là... Près de lui. ; elle pointa de son index la personne derrière elle sans se retourner.

Tom Jedusor referma sa poigne sur ses petites épaules... Alors.. Elle aussi, elle avait eu mal? Mais ce n'était qu'un pauvre rêve, pourtant.

- Etes-vous une sorcière?

- Oui.

- Comment me connaissez-vous?

Elle répondait machinalement sous le contrôle de la petite potion, extrêmement efficace.

- Vous étiez mon directeur, à Poudlard.

- Etes-vous venue ici avec l'intention détruire notre école?

- Oh non ! Bien sûr que non... Dans mon temps, c'était ma deuxième maison. J'y suis très attachée..

Monsieur Dippet s'agitait derrière eux en exprimant à qui voulait l'entendre que ça suffisait, qu'il avait bien tous vu que cette jeune fille était innocente, clairement non-coupable de quoi que ce soit. Que cela n'était qu'un incroyable et très rare hasard mais que la potion ne se trompait jamais.

Le professeur de métamorphose restait les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune brunette comme cherchant encore des réponses, puis posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes dans un très mauvais état... Une dernière chose, il me faut votre baguette, nous ferons venir Monsieur Ollivander pour qu'il puisse l'examiner et confirmer tout de même votre version des faits.

Tom Jedusor tendit en un réflexe ladite baguette, qu'il venait de sortir rapidement de sa poche, à son professeur, le toisant du regard. Dumbledore la prit en le remerciant, mais se contenta de garder le lien visuel avec la jeune femme.

Tandis que le directeur en arrière, rajouta.

- Monsieur Jedusor... La coutume est tout de même de garder cette jeune fille en quarantaine... Pour être sûr. Vous êtes l'élève le plus brillant et le seul sur qui je peux compter. Vous la garderez dans vos appartements, elle ne doit sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous veillerez sur elle en dehors de vos cours.

Puis fixa la jeune fille qu'il vit trembler un instant.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tom est un merveilleux camarade, très charmant, vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber. Des elfes viendront également régulièrement pour vous demander vos désirs et besoins, ce n'est tout de même pas une prison ici, il en va de notre réputation!

Il lui sourit. Elle hocha simplement la tête, poliment. Elle avalait difficilement ses propos. Un _merveilleux_ camarade. Oui, si _merveilleux_ qu'il avait déjà tué, et qu'il allait continuer. Si _merveilleux_ qu'il avait un avenir macabre à en faire pâlir plus d'un dans cette pièce. Et puis c'est vrai, comme semblait le sous-entendre le directeur, Tom Jedusor était si magnifique qu'elle était absolument entre de bonnes mains, elle, pauvre petite sang-de bourbe.

Non. Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'était pas. C'était la personne la plus dangereuse et mal intentionnée sur Terre. Et il ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle et de sa magie.

* * *

Hermione ne supportait pas l'idée d'être sans défense, de se sentir prisonnière et à la merci de quelqu'un. Il, ou plutôt.. elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à ses appartements de Préfet. Elle sentait désagréablement le bout de sa baguette enfoncée judicieusement entre deux vertèbres. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il la dirigeait grâce à l'objet, comme un pauvre animal de traie. Ils montaient jusqu'au deuxième étage à l'aide des escaliers mouvants, les couloirs n'avaient pas changé.

La jeune femme était perturbée, elle se posait tant de questions sur le comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici. Tout était lié à Voldemort, c'était une certitude, mais comment?

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. ; siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je n'ai pas confiance. Avance.

Il avait reprit sa voix lasse du moment où il s'était présenté à elle. Ce n'était pas une menace, il était juste totalement désintéresse et ennuyé. A vrai dire, il était bien trop occupé par son étrange rêve et la présence de l'adolescente devant lui qu'il en oubliait d'être menaçant.

Il murmura un mot incompréhensible et le portrait pivota. Hermione passa instinctivement la porte.

Elle frissonna, c'était bien les appartements personnels de Jedusor, il y régnait une aura étrange à en faire froid dans le dos, l'odeur du renfermé flottait dans les airs. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs pas très chaud. La salle était minimaliste, tout en vert et noir. Une table, deux chaises, un canapé semblait lui suffire. Ainsi qu'une cheminée éteinte dans le décor. Aucun portrait, aucun élément de décoration tel que des vases, des livres, une plante. Rien.

Il y avait juste un amas de trois ou quatre couvertures pliées soigneusement sur le sofa. Sûrement amenées ici par l'un des elfes chargés de s'occuper d'elle.

Elle sentit la baguette de son ennemi glisser le long de son dos, la libérant de son emprise, avant de le voir se diriger vers l'une des portes. Elle le regarda, une moue de reproche sur le visage. Il fit volteface.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais te prêter ma chambre peut-être ?

Avant de s'éclipser.

Mince, elle avait peut-être pensé un peu trop fort... Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Avant son départ, Dumbledore avait rajouté que malheureusement elle serait confinée ici le temps que l'affaire s'éclaircisse et qu'elle ne pouvait manifestement pas se promener dans les couloirs comme elle l'aurait aimé. C'était une affaire jugée secrète, qui devait avancer dans la totale discrétion.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée, il faisait si froid.. _Nous sommes le 3 novembre 1944, pour information_; lui avait indiqué un des professeurs présent à la réunion. Elle gelait sur place. Si seulement elle pouvait faire du feu.. Pas de baguette. Elle s'éloigna, avisée, et s'installa sur le canapé.

Elle déplia les trois longues couvertures pour s'enrouler à l'intérieur comme un banal sac de couchage. Elle grelottait. Elle avait le regard vide fixé sur les pierres froides et inanimées du plafond. Elle n'avait pas la force de se débarbouiller.. Elle sentait encore la suie, la sueur, le sang. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle revit la mort, le chaos, la peur. Le champs de bataille hantait ses pensées. Harry, Fred, Lupin... Elle les rouvrit aussitôt, la vision était trop dure.

Et maintenant.. elle était coincée ici, loin de son monde, cinquante ans en arrière, à quelque pas de... _lui_. Voldemort dans sa jeunesse, dans les prémices de son ascension. Impensable. Elle était enfermée à la merci du futur mage noir. Mille questions s'entrelaçaient, mille souffrances les accompagnaient. Ses pensées se brouillèrent jusqu'à lui en donner mal à la tête.

Elle sanglota longtemps... Une heure ou deux, avant de trouver un profond sommeil, imperturbable, lassée de ses larmes.

* * *

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la pièce... Selon le soleil en ce mois de novembre, il devait au moins être seize heures. Elle était seule. Elle attendait, elle ruminait, elle pensait. Un elfe était déjà venu à deux ou trois reprises mais elle l'avait congédié à chaque fois, elle n'avait envie de rien. La jeune femme n'arrivait à fixer sa concentration sur un seul point, son ventre était noué.

Elle posait son regard sur les couleurs de la pièce et puis elle pensait automatiquement à Jedusor. Ensuite ses pensées déviaient involontairement sur Voldemort, sur son allure morbide et son affreux rire. Puis elle en arrivait à la bataille, aux morts, à Harry qui était tombé. Et pour terminer, elle en revenait à la salle qui lui rappelait la dure réalité, elle avait reculé dans le temps de presque soixante ans. C'était un cercle vicieux étouffant qui lui prenait les tripes et la gorge.

Quelque fois elle hurlait, elle pleurait, puis elle reprenait son calme, elle s'asseyait. Et elle repartait dans sa folie. Une ronde, une danse interminable. Elle s'essouflait.

Le portrait pivota vers vingt heures environ, la nuit était déjà tombée. C'était l'hiver. Le froid du couloir s'engouffra dans la pièce déjà fraîche et fit trembler Hermione. Elle regarda le garçon passer, elle retint sa respiration. Mais il ne lui adressa aucun regard, elle était simplement transparente. Inexistante. Elle soupira.

* * *

Il était au minimum minuit passé selon la jeune fille étendue sur le canapé. Il faisait aussi froid que la veille et elle était emmitouflée sous les couvertures. La chair de poule parsemaient sa peau de toute part, ses lèvres avaient pris une petit teinte mauve. Elle comptait presque les minutes, la nuit était sombre. Elle était plongée dans une dense obscurité et dans une longue réflexion.

Elle s'était enfin lavée, et elle portait maintenant un uniforme de Poudlard un peu trop grand pour elle qu'elle ne cessait de remettre en place et qui la grattait horriblement.

- Sally?

Il y eu un craquement sonore et un petit elfe, à l'allure chétif, apparut.

- Oui, madame.

Elle s'inclina si bas que son long nez crochu s'enfonçait dans le tapis aux pieds d'Hermione

- Je... Je commence à avoir faim, peux-tu m'emmener aux cuisines?

- C'est interdit Madame, vous devez rester ici, tel est l'ordre que l'on m'a donné.

Hermione fit la moue, son plan se compliquait déjà. Elle se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de persuasion, puis elle se rappela que Dobby lui avait confié un jour que les elfes étaient de grands sentimentaux malgré leur apparences plutôt repoussantes.

- Sally, je t'en pris.. Je meurs de faim.. Et j'ai envie de sortir d'ici.. j'étouffe, je pleurs sans cesse, je.. j'ai envie de mourir.. de vomir, je deviens totalement folle.. Si seulement tu pouvais m'aider..

Elle commençait à sangloter. Elle-même ne savait plus si elle faisait semblant... Tout était vrai dans ce qu'elle disait, et les larmes humides qui s'écoulaient maintenant sur ses joues n'avaient rien de mensonger également.

La brunette vit la créature s'approcher et tapoter sur ses genoux.

- Miss Sally ne veut pas que Madame pleure... s'il vous plaît, Madame...

Sa voix étaient suppliante, tremblante. Ses yeux globuleux l'implorait avec insistance.

La jeune femme en profita et persista.

- Alors... Alors prends-moi avec toi quelques minutes. Juste respirer hors d'ici, manger un truc en cuisine et revenir... Ca me fera du bien.. Il suffira que tu restes avec moi, je ne m'enfuirais pas.

En guise de réponse, la frêle main de l'elfe de maison lui agrippa le bras et transplana.

**_oOoOo_**

Hermione se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur une grande table en bois. Elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle détestait vraiment la sensation du transplanage, bien plus encore que la douleur du voyage dans le temps.

La cuisine s'étendait presque à perte de vue, lumineuse. Incroyablement éclairée par des milliers des bougies de couleurs différentes. D'innombrables elfes s'apprêtaient à la vaisselle, à la confection de repas, et au ménage. Tous chantaient et s'activaient de bonne humeur. Les objets volaient, dirigés par la magie. L'ambiance était chaleureuse.

Sally lui présenta une assiette contenant quelques morceaux de poulets et des légumes verts. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, son ventre lui criait famine depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle mangea donc goulument sous l'œil attentif et bienveillant de la créature. Malgré sa faim qu'elle abrégeait, elle regardait autour d'elle, prêtant attention au moindre détail. Elle respirait un peu en dehors de l'atmosphère lourde des appartement de Jédusor.

Mais.. elle n'était venue uniquement pour cette raison.

**_oOoOo_**

Elle déambulait maintenant dans les cuisines, abordait un ou deux elfes qui plaisantait tout en travaillant, croquait dans un muffin. Elle cachait les apparences. Elle avait un petit panier à son bras que Sally lui avait donné pour pouvoir emporter un peu de provision pour la nuit. Elle y avait mis quelques viennoiseries, et patisseries, quelques fruits aussi.

Hermione longeait le majestueux vaisselier en acajou. Son esprit s'éveilla quand elle repéra un étui à couteau qui trônait dessus.. ce qu'elle cherchait depuis un moment. Celui du milieu était imposant, il convenait parfaitement. La lame était large et semblait extrêmement coupante, le manche était d'un noir ébène monté de deux pierres blanches, des perles à en juger leur reflet nacré. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à une pomme bien rouge à quelques centimètres. Elle vérifia en un vif coup d'œil la présence de Sally, qui, comme elle l'espérait, ne la regardait pas.

La jeune femme glissa rapidement l'instrument de cuisine sous sa réserve de nourriture et positionna le fruit pourpre en haut de sa jolie récolte. Elle regarda alerte les alentours mais personne ne semblait l'avoir repérée. Elle soupira, à demi-satisfaite.

**_oOoOo_**

Sally la ramena en quelques secondes dans le modeste salon qu'elle occupait depuis la veille. Elle déposa un pyjama en coton, et une nouvelle couverture aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Elle s'affairait à rendre le plus confortable possible le canapé pour la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient marquées par deux grandes cernes, il fallait qu'elle se repose.

- Sally, quelle heure est-il?

- Il est environ deux heures du matin, Madame.

Elle s'inclina comme à son habitude avant de rembourrer un oreiller.

Hermione soupira... Deux heures du matin, le temps passait extrêmement lentement. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée ici depuis une dizaine d'année, sans exagération. L'air était lourde et pesante, il faisait froid et elle ressassait ses mauvais souvenirs encore et encore.

L'elfe la salua avant de disparaître dans un nouveau craquement sonore.

Elle finit par s'enfoncer dans le velours vert du canapé pour examiner tout ce qu'elle avait ramené. Elle vida le panier. Elle saisit le couteau. Elle le tenait fermement dans sa main, et l'examinait consciencieusement à l'aide de la petite lampe éclairée. Elle passa légèrement un de ses doigt sous la lame, laissant un fin chemin se tracer dans sa peau. Elle observa la trace, dubitative, et appuya près la blessure avec son pouce, le sang commença à goutter faiblement.

Elle sourit, parfait, c'était parfait. La lame était suffisamment tranchante.

Non, Hermione ne voulait pas mettre fin à ses jours ni se faire un quelconque mal. Au contraire, elle allait se sacrifier autrement.

Elle n'avait rien, ici. Ni parents ni amis ni tout autre entourage qui pouvait l'empêcher de se lancer tête baissée dans une sottise, personne pour la retenir. Elle avait tant réfléchit aujourd'hui déjà. Elle allait tuer Tom Jedusor. Ici, maintenant. Cette nuit. Elle avait conscience des conséquences de son geste.. Pas d'avenir, Askaban, baiser du détraqueur.. Mais elle sauverait la population sorcière et moldue. Elle sauverait Harry. Et c'était bien mieux que tout.

Elle pleurait.

Elle croqua dans la pomme vermeille pour se donner un peu de constance et de courage. Elle inspira longuement. Et se dirigea vers la chambre.

**_oOoOo_**

Elle enclencha la poignée, c'était ouvert.. Il n'avait pris la peine de jeter un sort. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra sans le moindre bruit. Son poids plume lui permettait de se glisser discrètement dans la pièce. Elle fut étonnée du spectacle.. Seule la nuit éclairait le tout. Et quelle lune... une splendide pleine lune totalement dégagée du moindre nuage. Le spectacle était bien différent du salon, la fenêtre donnait vue sur tout ce paysage étoilée. L'astre épousait tous les objets d'une lumière argentée presque éclatante.

Elle éclairait également le serpentard qui était étendu dans son lit, reposant parmi une multitudes de petits oreillers vert et gris. L'éclairage naturel lui facilitait la tâche, guidant la jeune femme à travers la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle s'approcha du grand lit à baldaquin sur la pointe de ses pieds, le couteau fermement enfermé dans sa main droite.

Elle était là, tout près de lui. Elle entendait sa respiration, elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever à de lentes reprises. Ses cheveux en désordre reposait sur un oreiller en lin. Un mince rayon de lune éclairait plus amplement sa fine bouche. Hermione déglutissait. Pourquoi à ce moment précis où elle devait le tuer, la nature le montrait tel un ange? La main du jeune homme reposait au côté de son visage, il ressemblait à tout sauf à un meurtrier. Les apparences sont si trompeuses..

C'était le moment où jamais, Hermione ne devait s'appitoyer sur son sort et celui de son ennemi. Elle devait agir. Elle positionna le couteau vers le torse du garçon et ferma les yeux. Elle tremblait mais devait agir, maintenant ! Elle afaissa l'arme vivement, décidée.

Un doux parfum de fleurs, des petits pas de lutin, une toute petite respiration tremblante. Quelqu'un était entré. Elle. Il sentait sa présence. Fluette et hésitante. Que voulait-elle?

Il se contenta de feindre le sommeil, de respirer posément. Il inhala une bouffée d'air par le nez, engouffrant une nuée d'effluves dans ses cloisons nasales. Elle ne sentait plus la bataille, mais plutôt un mélange de jasmin et de lavande, de rose même, un léger arôme fleuri. Elle lui rappelait les premiers jours de printemps. Il sentait également la sueur qui coulait lentement sur son front de femme, l'odeur de l'eau salée piquait son odorat développé.

Il inspira de nouveau, elle s'approchait. Une nouvelle odeur, l'acier. Il huma encore, incertain. L'acier? Sa présence se faisait de plus en plus tremblante. Il ouvrit ses prunelles, soudainement inquiet, son instinct aux aguets.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle se tenait là au dessus de lui, un couteau affûté à la main, prête. L'objet brillait, il ne voyait plus que ça. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, et quand l'arme s'abaissa, il lui prit spontanément le poignet en un réflexe inné. Incrédule. Elle était totalement folle, folle à lier. Elle avait failli le tuer.

Il la sentit sursauter, elle fit un pas en arrière, tentant vainement de s'échapper de sa poigne. Il lui arracha le couteau des mains avec fureur. Il serrait si fort son poignet qu'il entendit un ou deux petits craquements. Il se releva, posa le couteau. Il cherchait à tâtons à ses côtés, jusqu'à dénicher sa baguette sous la couette.

- Stupéfix!

Tout le corps la jeune fille se raidit et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, rebondissant sur le sombre carrelage. Il fit léviter la brunette et la ramena sur les couvertures de soie.

- Alors comme ça.. Tu voulais m'assassiner dans mon sommeil? C'est pas très courageux..

Hermione cligna des yeux et quelques larmes apparurent.

- Tu es vraiment hargneuse, je ne comprends pas.. J'en fais pourtant fondre plus d'une. Qu'est-ce qui coche chez toi?

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- C'est parce que tu viens de mon rêve? Tu es là pour me maudire?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il entendit un faible grognement percer ses lèvres. Il avait touché un point, il eut un mauvais rictus.

Hemione de son côté, à l'entente du mot "rêve" avait l'envie d'hurler. Alors il pensait qu'il avait juste fait un putain de rêve? Elle voulait reprendre son couteau et l'égorger. Ce n'était pas un putain de songe, c'était la réalité, elle savait qui il était, ses intentions, ses projets. Seul un grommellement de sa part avait retenti. Ils étaient revenus dans le passé, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Il fallait qu'il meurt. Son existence même était une aberration de Madame Nature.

- Je vais t'apprendre un peu ce que c'est de vouloir s'opposer à moi.

D'un geste expert, il ramena le couteau à ses mains et fit sauter délicatement les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme, un à un, marquant une pause entre chaque. La lame aiguisée flirtait légèrement avec sa peau opaline, laissant de petites égratignures blanchâtres et innocentes. Tom Jedusor affichait un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres. Il écarta les pans sur vêtement qui lui dévoila le buste de sa proie.

Il planta ses iris sombres dans ceux de Hermione, elle était effarée. Il en jubilait. C'était incroyablement jouissant de voir une fille aussi teigneuse à sa merci.

Il reposa son regard insistant sur sa poitrine. Un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle épousait à la perfection ses petits seins menus. Il découpa le sous-vêtement à l'aide de l'instrument de cuisine, avidement, sans un scrupule. Pas une seule once de culpabilité traversa ses yeux quand il arracha finalement l'habit.

- C'est dommage... Je ne peux pas t'entendre.

Il ricana, elle en frissonna.

Hermione était prisonnière... De son propre corps et de ses mains. De son couteau, de sa perversité. De ses caresses malsaines, de son regard malfaisant. La lame brillante passait minutieusement autour de son nombril, sous ses seins, autour de ses mamelons, avec une lenteur presque exagérée. Elle gémissait, craintive. Il rit de nouveau. Il s'amusait. Elle déglutissait.

Le bout de l'arme atteignit sa clavicule gauche. La lueur marginale des yeux de Jedusor s'intensifia et fit frémir la jeune femme. Le couteau s'enfonça de quelques millimètres et traça une marque vive jusqu'à la naissance de son sein. Hermione retint un cri de douleur, forcée à l'immobilité. Le sang se mit à perler brusquement. Il répéta le geste le long de son ventre plat ainsi que sur ses cuisses laiteuses. Le contraste du pourpre sur sa peau claire était un délicieux spectacle. Le sang s'écoulait. Il passa son index sur l'une des plaies, recueillant les grosses gouttes sur ses phalanges.

Il sourit en maintenant le regard fragile d'Hermione qui souffrait silencieusement et il porta son doigt à ses lèvres, l'huma et le suçota avec une avidité non-dissimulée.

- J'aimerais tellement en faire plus.. Sortir les tripes de ton ventre, te voir te trémousser sous la souffrance. T'entendre me supplier. Tu me donnes envie, Granger.

Il s'approcha d'elle, dangereusement. Son souffle ardent se glissa dans son cou rigide, il longea son épiderme et atteignit sa bouche. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et la mordit avec hargne, laissant le sang se disperser autour de sa langue. Il défit le sortilège sans le formuler. Laissant la jeune fille agir comme elle le souhaitait. Il voulait être surpris.

Et il allait l'être. Elle porta les mains derrière sa tête et planta scrupuleusement ses ongles dans sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il en gémisse. Elle attrapa à son tour sa bouche et ses canines se fixèrent dans sa chair rosée, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils se mordaient avec une passion déferlante, avec une animosité sans pareille. Ils se soutenaient le regard, haineux. L'odeur du sang et de la peur primait, chacun voulait prendre le contrôle sur l'autre et montrer sa férocité. Il entrelaça ses doigts sur sa gorge, serrant sa poigne jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète difficilement. Il glissa ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et lécha âprement son épiderme. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et lui accorda une gifle monumentale.

- Ne t'avises même plus de me toucher, sale monstre.

Il soutenait son regard acide, desserrant sa main.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais... intéressante?

Elle pesta.

- Et toi, on t'a déjà dit que tu était un malade mental fini?

Elle tenta de se lever. mais il la maintenait toujours, plus tendrement cette fois ci, veillant à garder ce contact visuel houleux qui l'excitait. Elle était indomptable, spéciale. Elle était sienne, elle venait de son cauchemar. C'était un personnage captivant. Elle le fixait, le regard noir.. Le sang dégoulinant sur son menton, ses seins. Sa chemise pâle était tachetée. Elle respirait avec confiance. Érotiquement sensuelle. Féline. Une véritable tigresse. A cet instant, il se demandait même, intrigué, qui était la proie de l'autre.

Elle finit par se dégager et claqua la porte sans attendre. Il ne la retint pas. Son départ déclencha un petit sourire moqueur et hostile et il s'empressa de verrouiller sa porte à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège de bouclier pour pouvoir se rendormir sereinement. Elle pouvait bien revenir dans la nuit et user de lui autrement, elle semblait bien plus fourbe et nuisible qu'il n'y paraissait, valait mieux imposer des mesures de sécurité.

* * *

La jeune femme tournait en rond encore et encore dans cette foutue salle. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, Jedusor, parti depuis des heures déjà. La nuit fût si houleuse. Elle le maudissait, elle avait échoué. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, elle s'était retrouvée en piteux état.

Elle souffla, se laissant tomber parmi les couvertures. Au moins, on ne pouvait uniquement déceler la blessure de ses lèvres, elle pouvait aisément mentir.

Sally l'avait aidé à bander ses blessures et à lui poser une petit atèle pour son poignet douloureux. Elle lui avait également apporté un nouvel uniforme, à sa taille cette fois, mais aux couleurs de la maison qu'elle méprisait le plus. Rien que le fait de voir la broderie des Serpentard, elle repensait aux événements récents. Elle broyait du noir.. Ou plutôt, elle voyait rouge. La haine coulait à flot dans ses veines, bouillonnante.

Elle attendait. La patience n'était pas son fort, ou du moins ne l'était plus. Mais l'elfe lui avait annoncé dans la matinée qu'elle devait venir la chercher un peu plus tard. Inspirer, expirer, patience. Trois mots que la jeune femme semblait ne plus connaître.

Quand elle entendit le craquement annonciateur, elle soupira de soulagement, s'élançant pressée vers le bruit.

- Est-ce que Madame veut bien m'accompagner? Le professeur Dumbledore désire vous recevoir dans son bureau.

Hermione acquiesça en saisissant impatiemment la petite main courbée de la créature, qui disparut avec elle l'instant d'après.

**_oOoOo_**

Elle retomba brutalement sur le sol, seule. Elle leva aussitôt le regard et fut frappée par la petite pièce modeste emplit de couleurs chaudes et de plantes. Elle reconnut Fumseck, discrètement posé au dessus d'une large bibliothèque, et le professeur qui l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

Elle inclina la tête respectueusement avec une timide salutation en retour et prit place sur l'une des chaises que le vieil homme lui désignait.

Hermione s'empara de la tasse fumante qu'il lui proposait et se tassa un peu sur elle-même, gênée. Elle porta le thé à sa bouche, une grimace se dessina. Elle avait malgré tout perçu le goût du véritasérum. Elle fut immédiatement déçue par cette attitude douteuse, mais elle n'en fit point part.

- Mr Ollivander est passé hier, votre baguette a été examinée. Je me rappelle son expression plutôt ahurie, il n'avait jamais vu un instrument venant du futur... Il confirme même allégrement votre version des faits. Je pense que nous pouvons vous croire maintenant.

Il déposa délicatement le bout de bois fétiche de la jeune femme vers elle. Elle le récupéra aussitôt. Enfin. Les doigts se posèrent sur le manche et elle regardait l'objet amoureusement. Sa précieuse baguette.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué uniquement pour cela...

Il marqua une pause, elle sentait son regard inquisiteur au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux bleus étaient insistants.

- Nous avons retracés vos derniers sorts lancés, leurs intervalles, leur puissance. Comment pouvait vous m'expliquer ce nombres impressionnants de sortilèges à la suite? Pourrais-je même avoir une explication sur l'utilisation des sorts impardonnables? Que faisiez-vous quand vous avez... voyagé?

- J'étais en guerre ; sa voix se brisa ; Poudlard était détruit.. Nous devions nous battre, nous devions... protéger... le bien.

Son regard tomba à ses pieds. Les souvenirs étaient aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs, si nocifs, si destructeurs, qu'elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Elle sentait l'angoisse monter à travers son estomac, sa poitrine et sa gorge. La tension s'installa.

- Mais contre qui vous battiez-vous?

- Voldemort et son armée.

Le professeur se leva, souffrant.

- Qu'avez-vous dit? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom dans les couloirs de ce château... Voldemort? Avez-vous bien dit Voldemort?

- Oui ! Jedusor est Voldemort.. Il a commencé à Poudlard, il a déjà tué ! C'est un meurtrier, il est avide de pouvoir, de magie noire. Il veut la soumission et l'immortalité. Il est rusé... Il a déjà tué !

Elle s'exprimait, fiévreuse.

Le vieux sorcier tentait de garder un visage sérieux, et calme. Il se rassit à son bureau, les bras croisés.

- Qui a-t-il tué?

- Son père... et... et, je n'ai jamais su son nom mais une jeune fille à Poudlard. Dans mon époque son fantôme résidait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, tout le monde la surnommait...

- ... Mimi Geinarde... ; termina-t-il, peiné.

- Oui. Il s'en ai servit pour son premier Horcruxe.

Le professeur se raidit à l'annonce de l'impensable, il abattit ses mains sur le bureau, tremblant.

- Miss Granger.. Que connaissez-vous sur ses Horcruxes, comment s'est passé cette bataille? ... Je tiens peut-être la raison de votre retour ici.

Elle se mit à narrer calmement sous l'effet de la potion tout ce qu'elle savait... Le journal, la bague, Harry... Tout les fragments d'âmes. Tout, elle décrivait même les objets avec une précision inébranlable. Son regard s'assombrit quand elle en vint au récit de la bataille, aux morts, aux visages terrifiants de ses adversaires.

- Et il a tué Harry... Et quand j'ai ouvert de nouveau les yeux, j'étais ici.

- Hum...

Elle observa Albus qui semblait se concentrer sur un point fixe sur le mur derrière elle en pianotant avec ses doigts sur son bureau, elle attendit.

- Et vous aviez détruit tous les Horcruxes mis à part Harry Potter avant cette bataille?

- Oui.. Le serpent fut le dernier, le jour même.

- Votre ami... votre ami était le seul restant?

Le visage d'Hermione se referma durement et hocha la tête.

- Tout s'explique. Il l'a bien tué de sa propre baguette et après.. Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Je me suis jetée à ses pieds, c'est la première chose qui m'ait passé par la tête, j'étais désespérée..

- C'est logique, maintenant, oui ! Compliqué à vous expliquer clairement, mais logique !

Il s'écriait. Soulagé de détenir enfin la clef du mystère. Puis se calma aussitôt face au visage torturé d'Hermione et reprit doucement la parole.

- Tom Jedusor a détruit lui-même son dernier Horcruxe existant... C'était plutôt une légende jusqu'à maintenant, une supposition, mais maintenant tout s'éclaire sur cette branche magique avec votre témoignage... Donc.. il a porté la main sur son propre morceau d'âme, il s'est confronté à lui-même ; il la jugea du regard; vous suivez?

- Oui.

- On ne sait encore comment cela est possible, personne ne s'est jamais réellement posé sur la question, et puis ce n'était que des croyances jusqu'à cette discussion mais selon le mythe.. Quiconque détruirait son seul ou dernier Horcruxe reviendrait à un temps où son esprit était plus pur.. Plus ou moins à la période de création du premier. Comme une deuxième chance à soi-même, une rédemption.

- Il en a déjà créé un !

Dumbledore appuya son regard bleuté.

- J'ai précisé "plus ou moins"... Nous ne connaissons pas ce phénomène en son intégralité. A vrai dire, peu se penche sur cette magie là.. Les bons préfèrent l'ignorer et la renier, les mauvais préfèrent l'utiliser sans la comprendre.

La jeune femme soupira. Ces histoires d'âmes étaient vraiment complexes... L'esprit de Jedusor ne pouvait être épuré, il était, depuis sa naissance, voué à être un puissant mage noir, entièrement pourvu de cruauté... Puis la nuit passée lui montrait bien qu'il était fondamentalement mauvais. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle en avait des maux de tête à trop y penser.

Il continua.

- C'est un pur hasard que vous soyez là.. C'est le contact avec lui qui fait que vous êtes revenus quelques décennies en arrière.. Il aurait du revenir seul. En vous agrippant à lui, vous avez voyagé à ses côtés.

- Oui, je vois.. Mais.. ; elle chuchotait presque; comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas conscience de ce qu'il a fait?

Après un silence pesant, elle se risqua à approfondir.

- Jedusor ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé.. Il pense à un rêve, il croit même que.. Je suis un personnage inventé de toute pièce par son inconscient et que par il ne sait quel moyen, je me suis matérialisé.

- Il renie la probabilité que c'était réel... Peut-être est-il simplement pas encore prêt à ce qu'il a vu dans ce qu'il pense être un songe.. Pourtant il sait, tout comme nous que ce que vous dites est vrai, le véritasérum n'a aucune failles. Je réitère mes propos même si ils vous semblent absurdes, il est revenu à un état plus sage... Il peut être déjà sournois de nature, mais il n'a pas encore grimpé les échelons pour arriver à ce monstre assoiffé de mal que vous m'avez décrit plus tôt dans la discussion.

- Oui... mais normalement, le sorcier sait qu'il a fait un voyage dans le temps, non ?

- Monsieur Jedusor semble être un cas à part.. Il ne savait apparemment que ce Harry était un de ses Horcruxes, il a été surpris. Il ne devait sûrement pas non plus connaître les conséquences de la destruction de son propre objet. Ce n'est pas clair pour lui.. De ce que j'en sais, dans un cas plus banal, le sorcier choisit lui-même de détruire son fragment d'âme, par regret ou bien tout autre raison.. il sait ce qu'il fait, donc il est plus ou moins sûr de ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce cher Tom.

Il soupira, longuement.

- Il a été pris au dépourvu.

Elle mouva un peu sa tête en un hochement compréhensif, consentant à ses paroles réfléchies et pleines de sagesse. Elle comprenait.. Elle finit par lui sourire, réservée. Elle paraissait un peu plus soulagée à savoir le pourquoi du comment de son arrivée ici, même si son anxiété était loin d'être calmée.

- Et... et maintenant, que vais-je faire? Je suis coincée ici...

- Bonne question.

Il la regarda de nouveau et sourit, désolé.

- Vous ne pouvez plus revenir dans votre époque.. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort ni de voyage dans le futur possible.

- Je m'en doutais ; elle se mordit la lèvre, penaude, esquissant un gémissement de douleur en ravivant sa blessure.

- Cependant, vous avez le choix pour certaines choses.. Armando Dippet est tout à fait d'accord pour vous inscrire à l'école en septième année si vous en avez le niveau. Ou bien vous pouvez partir faire votre propre chemin.

- Je resterai.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit, hocha la tête. Avant de reprendre des traits un peu plus sérieux.

- Mais pour le moment, question de temps, vous devez encore rester dans les appartements de Tom. Je comprends que cela ne vous enchante guère.. ; il accompagna ses paroles en désignant ses lèvres, compatissant ; mais c'est une affaire de quelques jours. Le temps de vous intégrer parfaitement à Poudlard, de vous créer des papiers, et de rattraper votre retard.

* * *

Il remontait les escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Il ressentait une certaine appréhension, comme si les choses avait étrangement changé. Il redoutait de revenir dans ses appartements privés. Il avait une intuition suspecte. Mais comme toute intuition, il voulait la vérifier à ses dépends.

Quand il passa le portrait habituel, il remarqua surtout son absence. Elle n'était pas là. Son odeur flottait encore dans l'air, mais aucune présence de la jeune femme dans le salon. Les couvertures étaient en vrac. La salle de bain était ouverte, lui signifiant qu'elle n'y était pas non plus, il se dirigea vers sa chambre... Ouverte. Il avait pourtant bien le souvenir de l'avoir fermée et verrouillée.. Il s'avança, sur le qui-vive, suspicieux.

Le bazar régnait, ses livres jonchaient le sol en désordre, des vases étaient brisées, les morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés, les couvertures de son lit étaient rejetés en arrière. Tous les tiroirs étaient ouverts. Il observait la scène à la fois mécontent et curieux. Un ouragan était passé dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir.. Tom.

La porte se referma dans son dos et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, sa baguette s'envola de sa poche pour rejoindre un coin de la chambre. C'était elle, sa tigresse, sa panthère, son vil serpent. Son plus grand vice. Il sourit. Il sentit la pointe d'un objet s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos.

- J'ai récupéré ma baguette, comme tu peux le deviner...

Il relâcha ses épaules, elle le sous-estimais. Il n'avait plus besoin de ça, lui, pour faire de la magie.. Il avait le dessus. Elle ne le savait pas. C'était jouissif.

- Je n'ai pas trop apprécié ce que tu m'as fais hier, et j'aime la vengeance, vois-tu.

La voix de la jeune femme avait un grain de voix rauque, sûre d'elle. Elle lui inspirait la séduction incarnée. La seule qui pouvait le surpasser, l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre à son jeune âge. Elle était si désirable, si puissante. Il se retenait de rire.

Il se retourna lentement, exagérant ses gestes, et se planta face à elle.

Ses boucles brunes descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses iris noisettes lui envoyaient des éclairs, sa bouche amarante et pulpeuse se fendait en un petit sourire en coin. Elle se tenait droite et confiante. Le défiant du regard, la baguette maintenant dirigée sur son estomac.

- Pas un geste de plus. Je n'hésiterais pas.

Elle le vit sourire.

Hermione se perdit en un instant dans la vision de ses dents blanches. Un instant de trop. Sa baguette s'échappa de ses doigts et alla rejoindre celle de son adversaire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Hésiter à faire quoi ? ; murmurra-t-il à quelque centimètres de son front.

Il s'était rapproché si rapidement qu'elle en hoqueta de surprise avant de se reculer sur la porte en bois. Il suivit son pas, carnassier. Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, en appuie sur le chêne foncé.

- Je suis plus habile que toi.. Sur tout les plans. ; lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

La jeune femme restait immobile, tentant inutilement d'apaiser sa respiration. Mais le regard fondant de son interlocuteur, et son souffle chaud près d'elle la déstabilisait clairement. Elle essayait de se cloîtrer dans la porte mais le corps de son ennemi aussi près lui faisait ressentir des vagues de chaleur plutôt étranges et désagréables. Leurs bassins se touchaient, créant une intimité gênante.

Il se recula finalement d'elle, ré-instaurant une distance entre eux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qu'es-tu venu chercher?

Il lui tournait le dos, ramassant leurs propres baguettes, insouciant.

- Ton journal.

La confession fusa, il se releva derechef, se tournant de nouveau vers elle, lâchant les armes. Le regard à la fois hésitant et rouge de colère.

- Ton.. Horcruxe, si je puis dire. ; elle rit doucement.

Il franchit le périmètre qui le sépara d'elle en deux grandes enjambées et lui claqua son poing droit dans sa joue, sans aucune pitié.

Elle s'écroula sous le choc, mais continua de rire.

- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Personne ne sait.. POURQUOI TOI?

Son rire discret résonnait dans ses tympans, marquant son esprit. Elle jouait avec lui finement, et il répondait. Quelle faiblesse.

- Crève, traînée !

Il la gifla.

Elle continuait de lui sourire, agitant maintenant un petit carnet noir corné sous ses yeux hagards. Il susurrait des "non" à la pelle en se reculant. Torturé, pris la main dans le sac. Faible. Ils s'arrachaient les cheveux.

- Malheureusement pour toi... Si je suis ici, c'est de ta faute et de la faute de ça.

- Pourquoi? Putain, pourquoi?

Elle se releva, se massa les joues pour faire circuler de nouveau son sang, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Elle commença un petit manège, cherchant à lui faire perdre patience. Elle fit quelques pas, tourna en rond, leva les yeux au ciel, puis reposa son regard sur lui. Il continuait d'afficher un air abasourdi.

- Il est le premier d'une longue série, je le sais. Je sais tout de toi. Ce que tu as vu n'était pas une fiction brodée par ton sommeil et ton inconscient, tu l'as réellement vécu, mais tu es revenu ici. Tu m'as embarquée avec toi. Tu as détruit ton dernier Horcruxes, tu es revenu au point de départ.

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient ouverts en grands. Egaré, affolé. Il semblait presque absent, perdant pied. Au bord du malaise.

- Avec moi. ; rajouta-t-elle, sarcastique ; pour ton plus grand plaisir.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à lui, reprenant sa dignité à deux mains ainsi que son courage. Le monopole lui appartenait, elle avait l'avantage.

- Eh non... Ce n'était pas un rêve. En revanche, je suis et serai ton plus grand cauchemar, désormais.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire éclatant, accompagné d'une petite révérence ironique.

Lui proposer sa nuque. Son erreur. Sa peau douce et claire le rappela à l'ordre. Elle savait tout ? Elle en savait donc trop. Il fit un pas en avant. Elle sursauta, se releva. Il en fit un deuxième, imperturbable, une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard. Elle recula instinctivement. Sans prévenir il fonça sur elle, et la plaqua sur le mur en pierre quelques mètres plus loin, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Son crâne se cogna contre la roche dans un bruit assourdissant, accompagné d'un cri déchirant d'Hermione.

Mais, elle le défiait toujours du regard. Il emprisonna ses lèvres carmins entre les siennes, envieux. Elle savait tout. Elle était encore plus appétissante qu'il ne le pensait déjà. Elle était si affriolante pour son esprit et son corps qu'il ne pouvait la laisser s'échapper de son emprise. Il la voulait, maintenant. Il était au summum de l'excitation. Qu'importe le reste, elle était le plus grand trophée qu'il pouvait acquérir.

Il colla son corps au sien, força le barrage de ses dents à l'aide de sa langue. Il maintenait le contact visuel qui se voulait tumultueux. Elle finit par fermer les yeux en gémissant, se laissant submerger par une aura de désir refoulé. Sa bouche répondit enfin au baiser chaotique. Plus elle répondait et enfonçait ses ongles sur les hanches de son adversaire, plus il l'emprisonnait contre la pierre gelée.

Les jambes de la jeune fille quittèrent le sol, s'enroulant autour du bassin de Jedusor, approfondissant le délectable baiser. De ses mains libres, le jeune homme déchira violemment sa chemise qu'il envoya valser au loin, et plongea son visage vers une des blessures de la veille qu'elle portait sauvagement sur sa poitrine. Il mordillait la peau fraîchement égratignée, provoquant des grognements souffrant et désireux de sa belle. Elle saigna de nouveau, il s'en abreuvait, fou d'elle.

Ses mains se glissaient petit à petit sous la jupe de la jeune fille, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses. Il resserra son étreinte, la tête dans son cou sous les plaintes haletante de sa partenaire.

Il la porta finalement, et la jeta sur le lit défait. Dans sa réception, l'habit remonta, laissant découvrir ses longues jambes fines à l'héritier de Serpentard. Ses yeux parcouraient maintenant ses cuisses neigeuses. Il observait délicatement chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à en venir à son regard fiévreux qui lui intimait de la prendre le plus brutalement possible.

- Viens, Tom. Avant que je change d'avis.

Ce n'était pas une supplication, c'était un ordre.

Il se défit de tout vêtements, avant de plonger, nu, sur elle.

Elle posa son regard sur ses épaules plutôt imposantes et charismatique. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse finement dessiné, passant quelque doigts sur la maigre barrière de poils le long de son ventre, avant de remonter, le laissant souffrir de plaisir, impatient.

Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur échange. Le désir primaire, un ballet d'instinct, deux corps dansant en rythme sur une haine grandiloquente. Ils s'exprimaient ainsi pour mieux détruire l'autre, pour prendre toujours le dessus minutes après minutes. Ils s'embrassaient dangereusement, se mordant comme la veille, et se griffant inlassablement. La sueur, le sang, la puissance, de nouveau.

Une nouvelle bataille à Poudlard faisait rage, aux allures radicalement différentes cette fois-ci.

Hermione se frottait, séduisante, contre la virilité dressée de son ennemi de toujours, se mordant les lèvres, jouant de sa langue sur sa propre bouche. Parcourant ses ongles sur le buste diaphane de l'Adonis qui se mouvait entre ses jambes. Ils se regardaient, encore et encore, enivrés.

Le futur et le passé. Le bien et le mal. L'ange et le démon. Deux être bien opposés menaient le même combat contre le sulfureux désir. Cédant petit à petit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? ; murmura la jeune femme, impatiente.

Il fit glisser son dessus féminin avant de flirter avec son clitoris, du bout de son outil de délice. Elle haletait, s'accrochait à son dos.

- Viens!

Il pénétra dans son intimité sans aucune réserve. Goutant à son humidité, et sa chaleur. Il engouffra sa tête au creux de son cou, mordant sa partenaire comme une créature de la nuit l'aurait fait: avec violence, sanguinaire. Elle déposa ses mains moites sur les fesses du garçon pour lui indiquer d'accélérer, de mettre toute sa force et son envie.

La bouche du serpentard traçait un chemin sur sa peau fine, descendant jusqu'à l'un des tétons durs de la brunette qu'il prit entre ses dents, il suça le petit bouton, créant des gémissements plus poussés et plus excitants. Il reprit possession de sa bouche pour la sommer au silence, bouillonnant.

Il bougeait ensemble, rapide. Un magnifique mélange des sens et de sentiments fielleux. Elle criait parfois de douleur mais elle en redemandait. Elle lui mordait les épaules, les lèvres, le cou, et il ne pouvait s'en lasser. Le rapport était brut, passionné, acrimonieux. Une belle déclaration de haine réciproque. Les vas-et-viens étaient brusques, experts, pertinents. L'atmosphère était ardente. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à basculer sa tête en arrière, frissonnante, tendue, le bassin crispé. Elle s'écria d'un gémissement long et limpide qui amena instantanément le jeune homme au même point de jouissance en un cri rauque étouffé. Partageant un dernier coup de rein, désespéré.

Dégoulinant de sueur, il se laissa tomber sur elle. La tête aisément reposée sur les seins de la jeune femme. Il était sonné, et fier. Il voulait même recommencer dans la seconde. Contre toute attente, Hermione referma une étreinte autour de son dos. La trêve était signée pour un court instant. Il leva une main vers sa joue, sans la regarder. Il la caressa furtivement du bout des doigts.

- J'accepte. Je souhaite que tu sois mon cauchemar pour toujours.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Sinon, oui, pour moi, il a ses appartements pour lui-seul. J'imagine qu'il a bien convaincu Dippet qui lui fait aveuglément confiance!  
C'était vraiment stimulant d'écrire tout ça, j'espère que ça l'est à la lecture également !  
_

_Et oui, j'ai ré-inventé un peu le truc des Horcruxe, j'ai un peu joué avec l'Univers :)  
_

_N'hésitez pas à déposer une review, à dire ce qui vous passe par la tête à propose de ça.  
Toussa, toussa, quoi :D  
_

_Il reste l'épilogue maintenant !  
_


	3. Epilogue

_Voila, je clos furtivement cet mini-fic !_

J'ai réfléchis sans cesse à comment faire la fin, ce qui se passerait, ce qu'il en était.  
Et puis tout ça me convient bien assez. Je trouve qu'à mes yeux, j'ai fait un truc plutôt soft. Pas niais, pas sombre_.  
_Un truc qui me va bien.

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**Epilogue**_  
_

* * *

Hermione fût diplômée de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, en juin 1945 après avoir obtenue des notes excellentes dans tout ses examens. Elle avait fait sa dernière année dans une tout autre époque que la sienne, et dans une toute autre maison, dans un environnement bien différent, même.

Elle savait, à l'âge de ses 17ans qu'elle avait changé. Quand elle avait traversé le champ de bataille en mai 1998, elle avait été sans pitié, s'était montré cruelle, elle avait décerné des Avada Kedavra par centaines parmi ses adversaires sans aucune culpabilité et quand elle était revenue accidentellement cinquante ans en arrière, elle avait fait preuve d'un caractère bien plus trempé, et rusé qu'à ses habitudes. Elle était devenue bien plus féroce et méprisante. Dévasté par son vécu et la solitude. Elle fût envoyé à Serpentard fin novembre 1944, sous les applaudissements satisfait d'une personne particulière.

Et avec surprise, elle n'avait pas quitté les appartements du Préfet-en-chef quand elle fût considérée comme une élève comme les autres aux yeux du personnel du château. Elle avait fait sa place, elle avait marqué son territoire à ses côtés. L'école ne craignait plus l'héritier de Serpentard, elle les craignait tous les deux. A deux, ils s'étaient créé une aura de supériorité à la limite de la vénération. Ils étaient puissants, intelligents, et charmants.

Entre eux, c'était spécial, au-dessus de tout. Une haine inégalable, malsaine et douloureuse. Une dépendance non voulue et non dissimulée s'était malencontreusement installée entre eux après leur premier affrontement sexuel. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se décoller l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée, depuis. Il avait été son seul pilier, elle avait été sa force. Ils avaient puisé tout deux en l'autre à travers une curieuse ritournelle de violence et de tendresse. Une passion agressive.

Tom Jedusor passa ses ASPIC's sans aucune résistance, égalant son amante en tout point. Ils étaient excellents. A la fois semblables et différents. Liés. Deux partenaires redoutables. Oui, partenaires. Amants, et amis.

Ils se tenaient toujours si près l'un de l'autre que le terme ennemi avait fini par disparaître. Curieusement, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avait commencé à apprécier mutuellement lors de leur dernière année sans jamais vouloir se déclarer.

Il avait fini par savoir, pour son sang moldu, mais il avait été incapable de la réduire à néant pour la simple raison que sans elle, il n'avait plus cette avidité de parcourir le monde en quête de puissance, il n'avait plus aucun but. Il avait avoué sa faiblesse pendant les vacances d'été, il s'était résigné face à ces sentiments étrangers. Il n'était plus seul, il y avait lui.. Et elle. Il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui à travers l'Europe aux alentours du mois de septembre 1945, elle avait accepté. Ce qui valait pour lui, valait pour elle. On ne pouvait décrocher l'un de l'autre tellement leur haine avait été puissante et les avait unis sans leurs accords. Au fond, Hermione s'amusait à penser quelque fois qu'il y avait peut-être une prophétie derrière tout ça, un adage frappant comme "l'un ne peut survivre si l'autre n'existe".

Elle s'était pervertie, à ses côtés. Elle s'était perdue dans ses propres convictions à la longue. Elle n'avait jamais songé à le changer, elle avait fini par l'accepter tel qu'il était, peureuse que le changement lui fasse perdre son puissant désir. Il dépendait d'elle et de son affection. Pour elle, c'était bien plus rocambolesque.. Elle avait finit par être submergée par son mépris, et elle ne vivait plus que dans un rapport haine/amour pour lui. Envers lui. Elle l'avait suivit, envers et contre tous.

Amour, ce sentiment improbable avait fait sa place discrètement entre eux. Il n'y avait eu qu'un pas à faire.. Et ils avaient fini par le franchir.

* * *

Cinquante plus tard. A la date précise de la bataille de Poudlard qu'ils avaient vécu à l'opposé avant leur voyage temporel, il n'y avait rien. Mai 1998 était calme et serein.

La présence d'Hermione en 1944 avait tout chamboulé. Sa toute petite présence aussi minuscule soit elle avait provoqué des changements insoupçonnables et irrémédiable. Il n'y eut aucune prophétie concernant l'ancien mage noir. Aucun Harry Potter n'avait vu le jour ni même aucun Neville Longdubat. Draco Malfoy avait laissé sa place à une Esmée Malfoy. Lily Evans filait le grand amour avec Severus Rogue, tout deux à la merci de Tom Jedusor et son aimée. Dumbledore avait même été vaincu par la jeune rouquine en question dans un duel de circonstances. La liste des perturbations était encore longue... Par exemple, les Weasley n'avaient eu que des filles sauf un petit Ronald, et Remus Lupin n'avait au grand jamais connu les pleines lunes agitées, Fenrir Greyback ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Tom n'avait finalement adopté aucun nom de terreur, il avait abandonné l'appellation "Voldemort" à l'âge de ses 18 ans. Il s'était constitué un groupe de fidèle, certes, alliant les plus puissants sorciers du monde entier. Il avait pris le contrôle du ministère, oui. Il avait interdit l'accès à la magie pour les nés-moldus, encore un fait véridique. Mais jamais, il n'avait fait preuve de cruauté comme il l'avait fait lors de la première vie de sa belle. L'école de sorcellerie laissait entrer les sangs-mêlés et avait gardé les quatre maisons d'origines. Il avait également installé aucune sanction meurtrières contre ceux dépourvues de pouvoir. Et il avait même agrandit sa lignée avec deux beaux garçons.

Car si Hermione s'était convertie à la magie noire, et que son coeur s'était noicit, Tom, lui, s'était indéniablement adoucit. Chacun avait mesuré le tempérament fougueux de l'autre et l'avait empêché de partir dans les extrêmes. Il s'était offert un avenir plus riche et accessible, moins destructeur. Il s'était offert l'impensable, une famille plus que loyale. Tout en gardant la base de ses idéaux.

Mais Jedusor restait Jedusor, malgré tout. Il avait bel et bien fait sept Horcruxes comme il se l'était promis. Les mêmes à une exception près. Son journal intime, la bague de sa mère, son médaillon, la coupe de poufsouffle, le diadème et Nagini, étaient réparties à travers le pays, à travers le monde entier, même. Le médaillon de Serpentard reposait dans l'école de magie Durmstrang, introuvable, et le bijou de Rowena Serdaigle se trouvait dans un coffre de banque moldu aux Etats-Unis. Mais le septième, celui qui volait la place à un garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes, se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, ce n'était rien d'autre que son bien le plus précieux. Son secret le plus terrible. Elle. Il ne la quittait plus, elle était toujours là. Toujours auprès de lui, suivant ses pas ou contre son flanc. Elle était même bien plus importante que leurs propres fils. C'était son Horcruxe le plus exceptionnel et le plus insoupçonné. Le plus redoutable.. Mais aussi le plus vulnérable. Car ils avaient tous les deux mêlé leurs âmes, réciproquement, changeant les règles même du sortilège. Chacun était devenu un fragment de l'autre.

C'était leur union, bien plus solide qu'un commun mariage. Bien plus terrible qu'un serment inviolable. Encore bien plus délectable qu'une ridicule petite promesse. Si l'un mourrait, l'autre rendait son dernier souffle l'instant d'après. Si Hermione cessait d'exister, les autres Horcruxes se réduiraient automatique en poussière, et Tom y perdrait la vie.

Car leur secret, c'était bien cela. Si chacun avait prit du comportement de l'autre, si l'un pouvait toujours modérer son partenaire, et si ils pouvaient se comprendre en un regard, c'est bien parce qu'ils avaient défié l'essence même de la magie noire, la recréant à leur façon, jouant avec leur intelligence sur-développée. Un Horcruxe hors-norme.

Rien ne pouvait plus les séparer, ni même la haine, ni même la mort. Car ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même âme, à présent.

* * *

_Voila voila :)_

_Verdict de cette mini-fic?_

_**Alors, quelques "explications"**: - Pour moi Tom & Hermione c'est une relation: Haine - Dépendance - Sexe - Amour. Le genre de truc qui ne fait pas que du bien quoi.. Je ne les vois pas dans une autre relation.  
- Hermione change, oui.. Pour moi c'est indéniable. La guerre et sa vision, sa solitude (qui ne serait pas seul en revenant +de 50 ans en arrière?), et puis son coeur se noircit.. Elle se déteste un peu au fond (ce qui créé le genre de climat haine/amour. Elle fait le contraire de ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Jedusor: elle ne peut pas s'en passer (une drogue) et elle s'attache.  
- Comme toute personne "saine", à force de se fréquenter, nos deux protagonistes s'influencent un minimum mutuellement, sans s'en rendre compte.. Elle devient un peu plus dure, et lui plus doux. Ils prennent du comportement de l'autre malgré eux (faut dire qu'ils ne se passent plus de l'autre plus d'une journée)  
- Et oui, j'ai imaginé que leur dépendance était si forte qu'il leur fallait quelque chose d'unique.. Comme le "Horcruxe" spécial. Un truc complètement à eux, modifié par eux, etc.  
_

_Voilou :)  
_

_Je vous remercie d'avance de votre temps et votre lecture. Et je vous fais de gros bisous.  
_

_A bientôt dans l'univers d'Harry Potter!  
_


End file.
